


I Could Have Another You In A Minute

by HecoHansen31



Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Light Girl-On-Girl Hate, Mention of sex, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Trying to get her own revenge on a cheating husband, Gunnhild finds herself having feelings for his cute secretary.
Relationships: Gunnhild/Ingrid
Series: Pride Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776094
Kudos: 2





	I Could Have Another You In A Minute

_“To the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, please don't touch (Don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess that's fine_

_But could you walk and talk at the same time_

_And, it's my name that's on that jag_

_So remove your bags, let me call you a cab"_

_[“Irreplaceable”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2EwViQxSJJQ&t=ODI4N2Q3NjBmMDBhODdlMjUyMTAxNjk1NjE5ZmE5OGI0NmJkMThiYyw4MTJkYTFjNGE5NmZlZGM2NDI1MTQxODVmOTMwODFiNTIwYWE3OWU3) by Beyoncé_

Gunnhild hadn’t thought this day would come.

Certainly, she hadn’t thought that a man like Bjorn with two previous disastrous marriages would have been truly faithful to her till death did them apart.

But at the same time, she hadn’t thought it’d happen this soon.

And in this way.

She had started noticing Bjorn straying away from her bed and her arms, but she hadn’t thought much about it, mostly because they had both always been pretty independent from each other, something she had prided herself with.

Which turned out the same thing that had brought her husband away from her.

Making him tired of her.

Alongside the pretty blonde thing that had been keeping company at him by night.

Her name was Ingrid.

She was the secretary at the corporation Bjorn ruled over, after he had been able to disentangle it from his younger brother’s hands, mostly thanks to Gunnhild.

It felt strange for her to see that so many things that she had done being the ones that had pushed Bjorn in Ingrid’s awaiting arms.

Almost as if she had been the one pushing him in them.

She was a pretty thing, certainly a bit younger than Gunnhild, and immediately the wife had known what her husband had seen in his lover: the promise of a renewed youth through her thighs and her pretty smiles.

She had once caught Bjorn in such a ritual, pushing himself as some graceless boar between the thighs of the slender woman, in a way that had made Gunnhild question if this was the way he also acted with her in bed.

If she had been simply too blinded by the need to please him, to make him feel like she enjoyed truly rusty bedroom antics to notice how truly awful Bjorn looked, old and almost funny in his search for eternal youth.

That had been the first time she had caught them, together, in his office.

And at first, she had hated Ingrid with all her heart.

She now recognized that it had been one attempt to shift the blame away from the man who had done the true act of betrayal, because although it indeed took two to cheat, it was her husband who had decided to fall in the temptation of a pretty face.

He should have known better.

He had a devoted wife.

Somebody who had given up her entire career to be with him.

Gunnhild, fierce and strong Gunnhild, one of the best lawyers in entire Norway if not Scandinavia, had decided to become a soft-spoken trophy-wife for Bjorn Ironside, taming the wildness in her wicked ways that her previous husband had loved so so much.

The result had been awkward.

She wasn’t well-liked in the social circles.

She wasn’t one to smile at photographers or to hold her tongue, meanwhile Bjorn and his colleagues spoke of the latest harassment lawsuit they had avoided with a hefty sum.

It was tiring on the long run.

But for a long time, she had blamed for it.

But she had thought it would have made Bjorn happy.

It would have made him stop his antics of chasing skirt after skirt.

She had also used this to justify Bjorn’s cheating ways.

So, for a long time, she had been quietly raging against Ingrid, meanwhile her husband chased her skirt, but didn’t decide in the slightest to end things with Gunnhild, keeping her good and at his own use, anytime he needed.

But it was all coming to an end.

She could feel it.

This was simply a temporary situation.

So, she hadn’t been surprised when Bjorn had asked to talk about the ‘Ingrid’s situation’.

But she hadn’t expected to hear what he uttered.

‘I want her and you’ he had spoken almost as if he should have been flattered of it ‘… she is… she is what is missing in our relationship’.

And those words had been her blessing.

Those words had opened her closed eyes.

And she had realized that it had been Bjorn who had been missing something, not her.

Because she had been happy in this relationship…

… most of the time…

And if something was missing…

… it wasn’t Ingrid.

He would have chased again new skirts and new women, after her.

No matter her.

No matter if Gunnhild accepted this or not.

He liked the thought of being able to pry away the innocence of the most resilientgirls like he had done with Gunnhild and he enjoyed even more the thought of silly young things like Ingrid flocking at him in admiration, like a small girl that had to learn the world.

And he was the solely one who could teach her.

But it was all huge bullshit.

And she had finally realized it.

‘Honestly Bjorn… I don’t think that it’d be fair…’ she had spoken and immediately Bjorn had started pleading and then he had pouted, almost as a silly child, who had been denied his favorite toy.

But Gunnhild slept lovely at that sound.

As she planned her own revenge.

If Bjorn wanted to chase youth through the things of some basic secretary, why couldn’t she do the same.

With the same girl.

The following morning, she had blamed her own bad humor and answer to her period, knowing that Bjorn wouldn’t have questioned such thing.

He never questioned anything as long as it profited him.

‘But I’d like to know more of this Ingrid before agreeing to this lifestyle’ she had spoken, as they ate breakfast, enjoying the way Bjorn’s face crooked in a confused expression ‘… I haven’t seen much more of her than her ass, and I’ll have to soon share an house with her and an husband. I’d like to test if she is a proper addiction to our life’.

She had particularly enjoyed the small bicker that had ensued after, as Bjorn tried his best to mark up his authority, suggesting there was no need for such a control, but in the end the strenuous lawyer, that Gunnhild was, had won her also this case.

And the chase had begun.

Ingrid, at first, had seemed wary of her and her nearness.

Certainly it wasn’t an everyday thing that the wife of your lover came to your house for an afternoon tea with no desire to slap you as in the worst telenovelas or beg you to leave her husband alone.

Gunnhild had simply told her Bjorn’s plans, insisting on a few details…

… intimate details that had left Ingrid a bit hot on the cheeks.

And she had enjoyed the sight of it.

Maybe a bit more than it was proper for her plan.

But soon it had all started its motion, as she made sure to pass more and more time with Ingrid, making her feel comfortable in her presence, to the point that anybody in a crowd would have thought that they were the bestest of friends.

If not straight up girlfriends.

And it was nice that Ingrid seemed far more than the typical ‘I fuck the boss’ girl.

A good dash of wickedness in her eyes held an ambition that spoke directly to Gunnhild’s own heart.

‘I’d like to be something more than a secretary, but…’ she had once mentioned, meanwhile they drank a coffee after one of their shopping trips (she and Gunnhild seemed to get an immense satisfaction at wrecking Bjorn’s credit cards) ‘… but it isn’t easy, when you don’t have the connections and people see you as too pretty than to be anything but a wife’.

It had seemed strange to hear that Ingrid had problems like that and something in Gunnhild had softened, and the artificial interest she had been having for their last meetings had become more genuine, till the point that Gunnhild had started becoming more and more interested in Ingrid.

She wanted to see the woman behind the cover of the ‘perfect girl’ she put up.

Something that could have completely ruined her plan.

Hence on one of their ‘dates’ she had asked Ingrid.

‘Tell me something, Ingrid, and don’t even try to lie’ she had focused her steely eyes on the beautiful blonde woman in front of her, who, in her favor, hadn’t backed down from the other woman’s stare, leaning in instead ‘… do you have any intention of using my husband?’.

She had seemed truly shocked by her insinuation and for a moment Gunnhild had thought that she had undervalued Ingrid’s interest and ambition and then the woman had breathed.

“Yes, I do” and it had been almost as if Pandora’s vase had opened “… he doesn’t see me as anything more than a pretty decent fuck, he has been lurching off me for the fucking energy that I give him, for the status of having such a young lover, why should I not take something from him, as well? This way we’ll both gain something from it’.

And Gunnhild hadn’t ever smiled larger.

‘Well then I have a proposition for you’.

They had brought themselves away from Bjorn’s grasps, denying him constantly the pleasure of your intimacy, meanwhile some sort of intimacy grew between them, to the point that a clumsy kiss happened, after too much wine and a few laughs to Bjorn’s expenses, on a retreat in Ingrid’s apartment.

‘You see me’ Ingrid had spoken ‘… you have your eyes open even when they are closed, and you see me as more than a pretty face’.

‘I see you as the devious minx that you truly are, Ingrid’ her words were aggressive, as the kiss she planted on her lips ‘… and I like it very much’.

And they had found themselves in bed.

And Ingrid upon her had looked like a true masterpiece.

And felt even better.

Bjorn the following day had found the divorce papers already signed.

And a special text from Ingrid.

Gunnhild now had her eyes open now and she never intended to go back to when they were closed.


End file.
